The present invention relates to a waterproof cover assembly for stereos and, more particularly, to an improved waterproof cover assembly for stereos used on yachts.
Conventional stereos used on yachts or the like require a waterproof cover to protect the stereos from being splashed and thus damaged by water. However, conventional stereo waterproof covers have several drawbacks: they either provides inefficient sealing or are cumbersome in assembly.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved waterproof stereo cover assembly used on yachts which provides improved sealing and can be easily assembled.